Warrior
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: Persephone'Percy'Jackson is Performing at her High School Talent Show and after a confrontation with bullies, giving a speech, and singing her song, will she finally get the peace she wants in her life, or is she just going to get dropped in the middle as always, or both. fem-percy and mentions of past-abuse. After TLO before TLH! NO Pairings!


**(Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or places in this book except for the bullies and The song belongs to Demi Lovato. All things involving the Percy Jackson Series, such as the Prophecy, Characters, Places, and Names, I don't own any of it. It belongs to Rick Riordan)**

Percy's P.O.V

I sat in my cabin, packing my duffel bag with my outfit and shoes. I was going to perform in The Goode High Talent Show and I was going to the school early to practice.

Nobody knew that I was performing because I didn't want them to know, it'd be embarrassing if they found out I could sing or play any instruments, when they've known for about 4 years.

Luckily, it was around 6 PM, and the show didn't start until 9, so I had about 2 hours to practice and an hour to get ready.

After I walked out of my cabin and I went to the Big House to tell Chiron that I wasn't going to be free until about 10, later tonight and that he shouldn't call.

When I was done with that, I Vapor Traveled to my bedroom.

''Mom,Paul!I'm Home'' I shouted to them down the hallway before closing the door and beginning to practice.

I started with the Vocal Exercises and then began to play the song with my acoustic guitar, struggling a little to remember all the words from the song I had written.

I practiced the song with various instruments before I knew it, time had flew passed and it was time to get ready.

I took a quick shower before I put on some Lacy Black Boyshorts and a matching bra and then I put on my outfit, that took a long amount of time in the Aphrodite Cabin to put together.

My Outfit was Amazing, It Consisted of a Black Off Shoulder Top Covered in Lace with Lace sleeves, Black Skinny Jeans that looked like Leather, a Black Lightweight Asymmetrical Zip Vest, Black Chuck Taylor All-Star Hi-Top Converse, and Diamond Stud Earrings.

I put my Long Dark Brown hair into a Fishtail braid with a couple Tendrils loose and the only make-up I had on my face was Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow.

I checked the time and noticed I only had about 30 minutes to get to the school for the talent show. Luckily, my performance was last.

While I wasn't the best student, the teachers knew that I got bullied in school and were able to do very little about it, so they wanted me up last.

I'm sure it would surprise many people at camp to know that their Savior, their Hero, was bullied at School, especially since I was one of the most popular girls there, but I didn't mind.

''Mom'' I called as I walked into the kitchen to see her and Paul, having a conversation.

''Yeah, Perce?'' she asked me, her warm Blue eyes staring into my Sea-Green.

I smiled softly at her before answering.

''I'm going to the school now for the show.'' I informed her and Paul before I gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

Before I left, I told them to use I-Ming if they wanted to see the show.

They were both staying home because my Mom was sick and Paul wanted to take care of her, despite her protests.

I got into my car, a Blue Maserati Spyder Convertible, and drove to school.

I got there just as the first Act, Jessica Duncan, singing 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato.

I waited in the crowd, watching about 10 more people going up and performing before it was my turn.

As I walked up to the stage from the back, all the performers, who happened to be my main tormentors stood in front of me.

They were led by Jessica, then the rest in order from her to Sandy, Miranda, Jacob, Eddie, Boomer, Cameron, Sabrina, Alice, and Lauren.

I ignored them until they said something that made tears come to my eyes.

''I bet you can't beat our performances, you little bitch, why don't you just admit it, You're nothing but an Ugly, Weak, Boring, Upstart, You cause nothing but Trouble.'' Jessica sneered in my face.

They smirked when they saw my tears but I held them, not wanting to give them anymore satisfaction.

''Last, we have Percy Jackson, before she starts she'd like to give us a couple words.'' The M.C, my only friend, Mike Allen.

I walked onto the stage and I noticed very distinctly in the back an I-M that showed Mom and Paul.

''The song I'm singing is something I wrote myself and it is very personal.'' I said, sighing before I continued.

''It is about me and my problems with life. Nobody except my mother knew this but when I was younger, I was suicidal, I wanted to kill myself because I was getting bullied at school and abused at home. Though, it stopped I met my father and his side of the family and I felt as though I was the happiest person in the world, then my family is the reason i've been feeling broken.. ashamed.. confused.. lost.. and depressed. I've been hurt so many times but I feel that i'm slowly picking up the pieces. The point of the song is me saying that all of you bullies in this school and my family is that you'll never be able to hurt me again because I'm a Warrior, I've fought my troubles head on and during it all I've held my head up high.'' I said into a mike.

With that being said, I moved to sit on the bench to the piano and began to play for about 15 seconds before I began to sing.

The music was sad and slow and you could practically feel the emotion radiating from just the music.

This is a story that I've never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than i've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I'lll never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

Im a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm takin back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaaah

You can never hurt me again

When I finished singing, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. I sang the song with so much emotion in my voice and to be honest, I was crying too.

I was crying because now that I've sung the song and said what i've had to say, I feel that a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time has come back...Peace.

In the four years i've known about the world of Mythology, I haven't felt a single speck of peace, Now that i'm finished with all the wars, I know that the Fates are finally done giving me hell.

I should've known that with my bad luck, that I would be bad luck because even though i'm a Warrior now, I was still Fate's Bitch.

The next day when I got to camp, everybody stared at me and whispered and when I got to my cabin, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel,and Grover tackled me in a big hug.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

Rachel sniffed.

''We all watched your act at the talent show last night, speech and all, on Hephaestus TV last night and nobody in the camp can get over it, it was so sad and...'' She didn't get to finish because suddenly, her eyes grew glassy and unfocused and green mist came from her mouth.

She started to speak a prophecy.

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

_**And foes bear arms to the doors of death**_

She fell back onto my bed with a thump, as we all stood around her in shock and I got a feeling that my new, recently acquired peace, is going to be gone real soon.

I just knew that I would be part of that new prophecy and with a sigh, I took Riptide from my pocket and gave my friends a real smile.

''Who's up for a spar?'' I asked.

If I was going to be part of another prophecy soon, the best I could do is enjoy the peace while it lasts.

**Read and Review!**

**Was it good or bad, give me a rate on a scale from 1-10.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Warrior, All rights go to Rick Riordan and Demi Lovato.**

**Do you think I should continue the story or leave it as a One shot as I had Originally planned?**

**Emi Out!**


End file.
